Some Days
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Matt Simmons is now in the BAU. He is not on the Criminal Minds character list so I had to use this. Stress of a tough case gets to him where kids are hurt and maybe he isn't feeling the . The team will have his back and so will his family.
1. Chapter 1

There were days when even he didn't feel great. When he would throw on a hoodie and his jeans for work. But on this day they were flying home . The case had been brutal . A school shooting and well kids being hurt or worse always got under Matt's skin . He went to the back of the jet near where Rossi and Luke sat usually and just kind of sprawled out on the couch with a nearby pillow and blanket . He placed the pillow under his head and the blanket was over his legs as he relaxed into some sleep.

Luke said " I was wondering when he'd crash. This case was really hard on him."

" Kids are hard on all of us Luke. I know I'll be face timing Kai longer than usual tonight when we get home."

" That will be good. I wonder if having Kristy there when we land will help him feel better."

" It should that or him piling up with his own kids."

" Yeah. I just wonder if he was a hundred percent before we left."

" Hmm that's up to him to say . Rest will help and we don't have that long of a flight."

" Maybe i'll call Garcia and have her take care of things on her end. He doesn't wear hoodies much unless he's stressing . That much I know for sure."

" Sounds like a plan. We'll all keep an eye on him . He's tough and used to getting things done himself but even the strongest of us need a hand now and then."

Luke nodded and went to call Garcia a little closer to the front of the plane.

" Hey Garcia."

" Well hello cool hand Luke what can I do for you ."

" Could you have Matt's wife waiting when we land ? I think he needs Kristy right now. He's had a hard time with this case and I think her arms will help."

" I can do that , she'll be here when you get home. How are you holding up?"

" I'm thinking of a good shower and a cold beer but otherwise I'm good chica."

" All right I'll see you when you get here."

" Not much longer ."

" Take care of Matt."

Luke smiled . "I'm sure he will welcome a hug after he sees Kristy."

" Then I'll have one for him and maybe a few other happy things as well."

" Thank you Penelope. You're the best."

" Anything for my family ."


	2. Chapter 2

When Matt walked off the plane and into the BAU he was surprised to see Kristy there waiting for him. Now he knew why Luke had followed behind him with Rossi. He said " Hey honey."

She walked over to him and hugged him. " Hi sweetheart. Maybe it's a good thing that I defrosted Dave's wedding soup earlier. It's at home in the crockpot waiting for you."

" That sounds amazing right now."

" Something told me you might need that as well as some Vitamin C. You only wear a hoodie for two reasons. When you're stressing or when you're coming down with something."

Matt nodded. " Might be the second one. Where are the kids?"

" The boys are at the Millers for their first sleepover and the girls are with Connie Stone's daughters down the block for some pizza and fun. She will bring them home later."

" Good, so it's just us."

" Yes for a few hours . Long enough for me to give you a nice backrub and help you feel better."

" How did you know I needed you ?"

" Your friends watch your back. And Penelope called and got me here."

Penelope was off to the side talking to Luke and watching them.

Matt said " Garcia, come here a minute."

She smiled and walked over. " Yes Matt?"

He opens his arms and hugged her. " Thank you for knowing what I needed how ever you found out."

She smiled and handed him a brightly colored package.

" There are some cold busters in there as well as a season of Friends. You are to relax and watch it and there will be a quiz when you're feeling better."

Matt smiled. " Got it. After I get home I'll watch it."

" Good feel better Mr. Delta Force. "

He nodded. " I will, I think I just need my own bed."

" Thank you again Penelope I'll take good care of him." Kristy said.

" I know but the team will be checking in too."

" All right that's fine. I think he might need a hug from Chloe. That always helps."

" Everyone needs that after a week like this. "

Luke walked over and held Penelope's hand.

Then Matt and Kristy left to head home arm in arm.

" It's sexy how much he adores his wife." Penelope said softly.

" What about me chica don't I get points for how I feel about you ?" Luke said softly

" That is a whole different animal Mr. Alvez. Take me home."


End file.
